The invention relates to razor cartridges having blades retained by metal clips.
In one type of movable-blade razor cartridge design, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,634, blades can move up and down in slots in a cartridge housing against resilient arms during shaving. Metal clips on the housing retain the blades in the slots and determine the positions of the cutting edges of the blades in the at-rest position. In manufacture, the blades are first loaded into the housing; then a U-shaped clip is positioned over the housing and blades, and the legs of the clip are bent around the bottom of the housing.